msarmouryfandomcom-20200213-history
GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider Kai
Technology & Combat Characteristics The only weapons Gundam X Divider kept was the fixed armament of its Vulcan cannons mounted in its torso. The destroyed Satellite Cannon was replaced with an X-shaped flight pack, which allowed storage for: two beam sabers, pylons for extended flight capabilities (extending flight time to over 12 hours), and a storage attachment for its new Divider Shield. To replace the destroyed buster rifle and shield of the Gundam X, a pair of battleship-grade beam machine guns were added. This gave the the X Divider a higher rate of fire, as well as a more powerful rifle. An experimental shield, the Divider, was developed and left for scrap; it was put into use for the X Divider. The shield could be mounted to the back of the Gundam and its thrusters used for flight, the Divider can be hand-held for the same purpose; it can be used for horizontal thrust to propel itself while shielding at the same time. The shield can also opened to reveal 18 fire linked beam guns, called a "Beam Harmonica". The Divider Kai, however, also gave the suit some upgrades, in the addition of the biosensor and the pyscoframe. The biosensor amplified the power, speed and strength of the Divider Kai for a short period of time, and in some cases used the psychic power as a weapon, when the pilot was mentally and emotionally distraught, usually when angry or upset. The Psycoframe allows the pilot to control the mobile suit as if it were his/her own body with limitations. However, unknown to the pilot, the developers also kept in the Flash System, which Willis found out involuntary when he went on a recon mission into a FX-9900 GX-Bit Factory. Armaments ;*Divider (Beam Harmonica) :A shield that functions as a ranged weapon. Replaces the satellite cannon of the original X. Features two MA use thrusters, granting the X Divider great speed when docked to the back. The Harmonica cannon is a series of six three shot beam cannons, when firing, the shield expands to expose the cannons. The X Divider can enter a hovering mode by docking the Divider Shield to the back. ;*Power Beam Sword :A high power beam sword made by recycling the energy condenser system of the destroyed Satellite Cannon. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Two barrels give this weapon a high firing rate. Other than that, the Beam Machine Gun can fire charged shots. ;*Breast Vulcan :A series of four Vulcan guns mounted on the chest. Are used effectively in close combat, and used to intimidate and stop the enemy at mid range. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A weapon capable of firing explosive rockets or a wide variety of other ammunition's. System Features *'Biosensor' :A technological variant of the Psycommu system developed by Anaheim Electronics. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose is to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot was mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed, and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time. *'Flash System' :The Flash System was installed in several different mobile suit models to grant a Newtype pilot several special abilities. The most common ability granted by the Flash System is the control of unmanned Bit Mobile Suits. Through the System, the Newtype could control these mobile bits to quickly attack enemies and overwhelm them. The Second and currently last known ability of the System was designed to increase overall pilot performance at the expense of the ability to control Bit Mobile Suits. *'Psycoframe' :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds on the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to control the mobile suit as if it were his/her own body with limitations. Traditional psycommu systems require a large subsystem, and are typically mounted on larger Mobile armor platforms. With the development of the psycoframe, it became possible to install a psycommu system into a smaller mobile suit. Power Rankings *Divider Shield: 2700 per gun *Large beam sword: 1200 *Beam Machine Gun: 360 per five round burst, five rounds per barrel *beam vulcans= 120 per five round burst= 600 per gun *Bazooka: 1200 GX-Bit *Satalite cannon: 6400, Special Weapon *Beam Sword: 1200 *Buster Rifle: 1800